


Knowing When to Quit

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Bottom Suho, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Joonmyun comes to a realization about himself one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing When to Quit

One day Joonmyun came to a conclusion that had him questioning the entire basis of his love life. It came when he was watching TV, zoned out as he watched a man jump out a plane without a parachute.

After more than ten boyfriends, all drastically different from one another, Joonmyun stumbled upon the one similarity between them all.

They all had big cocks.

It was so simple that he’d overlooked it all these years yet so glaring that he finally couldn’t ignore it.

He was a size queen.

There was no other explanation besides that.

He liked the way they filled him up, made him feel like he was being split in half and made him discard his usual quiet demeanor. He loved the way they choked him when he tried to angle them down his throat and how his eyes would tear up and his head would go light from the lack of oxygen.

“Or maybe you’re just a slut?” A voice came from Joonmyun’s left, startling him. He must’ve been talking out loud again, so his roommate, Kim Jongdae, had heard him.

A blush covered Joonmyun’s face and he shifted the glasses on his face.

Perhaps Jongdae was right. While he didn’t look like it, he really did have a particular sexual appetite and if that made him a slut, well then so be it.

“Shut up Jongdae.” The other man laughed at the weak retort and went back to staring at his phone screen, playing some stupid puzzle game no doubt. Joonmyun huffed in annoyance at the fact that Jongdae had the audacity to call him a name then go back to ignoring him.

 

A week after Joonmyun came to his revelation, he met Oh Sehun.

The guy was tall and lanky with wide shoulders, things that reminded him of one of his exs, Yifan. Just the mere thought of the man was enough to send shivers down Joonmyun’s back and have him seriously debating if he should call him.

Even though he was an ex, sometimes when either of them were in the need of a good fuck, they’d text each other and meet up. It hadn’t happened as of late because Joonmyun had been dating Yixing, a dancer.

It wasn’t like Yifan hadn’t tried to contact him, but Joonmyun fancied himself to be loyal, so he ignored each phone call and text while he and the dancer were together.

When they broke up, he’d been tempted to text Yifan but Jongdae stopped him with a phrase that made him almost delete Yifan’s number all together.

“He’s your ex for a reason Joonmyun.”

Jongdae had been right too. Yifan had cheated on him many times before he finally decided to call it quits. Besides the loneliness and being horny, there hadn't been any logical reason why he should've been looking for the man.

Not that Joonmyun was ever logical when it came to sex, which was why he found himself on a date with Oh Sehun, a shy, younger underclassman.

“So you’re a Master’s student in the Engineering department?” Joonmyun nodded and took a sip of his coffee before he asked Sehun about himself.

The reason why he was on this date, was purely due to some rumor he’d heard about from Jongdae and Kim Jongin, the captain of the collegiate soccer team.

As a rather discreet math nerd, Jongin spent a lot of time with Jongdae (a public math nerd) and sometimes he told him about the gossip he caught wind of in the locker room.

The most recent rumor had been about the new transfer, Oh Sehun, who apparently was rather gifted in the dick area. According to the rumor, Kim Minseok and Byun Baekhyun had seen it while they showered after tryouts. From there the rumor traveled through the locker room till it got to Jongin, then Jongdae and finally Joonmyun.

Jocks weren’t usually his set target, but due to his interest, most times than not, his boyfriends were athletes.

His exs Kris and Chanyeol had been on basketball teams, Luhan had been a tennis player and Tao had been a third degree black belt in Karate as well as a Sam Dan black belt in Hapkido.

So maybe jocks were his target, though not intentionally on his part. It's just how things happened to fall.

As Sehun stammered in front of him, his cheeks darkened the more he spoke about himself. Sehun, all appearances aside, was a junior Philosophy major in the honor society, as well as a striker on the soccer team.

“Hy-hyung if you don’t mind me asking, why’d you agree to this date?” Joonmyun’s eyes widened and his mouth softened into a smile.

“Well I rarely ever turn down dates,” Joonmyun saw Sehun’s face fall a bit and he continued “also you’re really cute. A friend of mine tells me you’re pretty good at soccer too.” The man’s face lit back up again and he looked like something akin to an excited puppy.

From there, Joonmyun got Sehun to talk more and eventually his nervous stutter left him. While he still remained a little on edge, he seemed to warm up to Joonmyun more.

When the date was over and Sehun walked him home, he glanced at the apartment entrance before he leaned in and pecked Joonmyun on the cheek. The gesture was so innocent and unexpected, Joonmyun found himself frozen as Sehun walked away, waving behind him.

“So, how’d it go?” Jongin asked the moment Joonmyun let himself into the apartment. Joonmyun touched his cheek and he sat down on the couch, still too flustered to speak.

“Well seeing as how he didn’t bring Sehun in here and immediately fuck him, I’d say, not good,” Jongdae called from the hallway, walking into the living room in a towel a few moments later.

Joonmyun broke from his daze and glared at his roommate, taking in what he’d walked into.

Jongin was in a pair of Jongdae’s boxers and his hair was wet, while Jongdae was, again, in a towel.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jongdae shook his head and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself some juice. “No, we already fucked. I would be careful on the couch though. Someone got a little messy,” Jongdae shot a pointed smirk at Jongin and the other man turned away, blushing while he went in search of a towel to clean the aforementioned mess.

As luck had it, Joonmyun hadn’t sat in any body fluids. In fact he’d missed doing so by a few centimeters.

“That’s disgusting. Also you’re wrong jackass. The date went good. He kissed me on the cheek.” Jongdae sat down his cup and stared at the dazed expression that drifted over Joonmyun’s face again.

“A chaste date? For you? That’s a first.” Jongdae snorted a few moments later. Joonmyun shrugged it off and went to his room, immediately going to change into his pajamas. He didn’t feel like being ridiculed and heckled anymore, instead he just wanted to think more about the soft, innocent kiss Sehun had planted on him.

So much for just jumping into bed with him.

 

As it turned out, Sehun was a hopeless romantic and despite Joonmyun’s lecherous original intentions, he found himself being drawn into the late night walks on the beach, candle lit dinners and nights of sentimental conversations.

Before he realized it, he’d been dating Sehun for nearly three months.

Time had passed quickly, but Joonmyun had been all too aware that he hadn’t gotten any sexual stimulation that didn’t come from his own hand in almost four months. He was having the worse case scenario of blue balls he could imagine; here he was, in a romantic relationship with someone with an incredibly large dick, who hadn’t even tried to initiate anything sexual besides kissing.

 

“What do you mean you haven’t fucked him yet? How is that possible? How have you not exploded yet? Are you sick?” Jongdae asked, walking over to see if Joonmyun had a fever with a look of mock concern on his face.

When Jongdae’s hand came in contact with Joonmyun’s face, he bit the man’s wrist, leaving an impressive indent in the skin.

“Ouch! Geez don’t bite me because you haven't gotten laid lately. Not my fault,” Jongdae grumbled as he pulled his hand back, rubbing the bite mark. Joonmyun’s face held a triumphant grin for a second then he went back to sulking.

“You need to just tell him. Maybe he’s afraid? I heard that sometimes those who are over endowed are shy because people have run in fear from them,” Joonmyun gave the idea some thought for a few seconds before he nodded. So it seemed like Jongdae hadn’t totally blew off the classes for his psychology minor.

After that, he resolved to bring it up the next time he saw Sehun.

 

When their relationship hit the four-month mark, Joonmyun finally spoke up.

“Sehun, do you not find me sexually attractive?” The younger man choked on his water, sputtering until he caught his breath. “Where did that come from?” Joonmyun handed Sehun a napkin to wipe some of the spittle and drops of water from his face.

“You haven’t made a move on me and we’ve been dating for four months. Do you not want to have sex or are you not interested?” Sehun’s face flushed and he stared down at his plate of spaghetti before he leaned closer to Joonmyun, searching around before he spoke.

“I’ll tell you after dinner, I don’t feel comfortable talking about it in such a public place.” Joonmyun nodded and put on the face of a confused boyfriend.

The thing was, Joonmyun wasn’t confused. In fact the uneasier Sehun looked throughout dinner, the more he figured that Jongdae had been right. Sehun was embarrassed of his dick and was afraid that Joonmyun would be disgusted or intimidated.

That had to be it.

Joonmyun fought the grin that was threatening to cross his lips when he thought about just how he wanted to ensure his boyfriend that he would be anything but intimidated.

They ate their dinner and traded light banter and when they were done, Sehun grabbed his hand and lead him on a walk along the street. Since both of them lived close to the restaurant and it was a short trip from campus, they’d just walked.

“It’s just that, um, I… I’m not like the average guy…below the waist…” Sehun muttered, Joonmyun barely catching the words. It didn’t bother him though because he’d already figured that much out.

“Are you afraid that it’s going to scare me?” Really the question sounded hilarious out loud and Joonmyun wanted to chuckle, but he held himself back again. No dick was ever going to scare him, so the conversation was frivolous. He was only having it for Sehun’s sake because he wanted the man to be at ease when they finally got around to having sex.

Sehun nodded at Joonmyun’s question and Joonmyun stopped walking to stare at him.

“I promise, nothing you could be _packing_ , will ever scare me. I love all of you,” the word kind of slipped out and Joonmyun realized that it was the first time he’d said it out loud. Originally he had only humored Sehun to sleep with him, but somewhere along the line, he’d fallen in love.

The younger man took notice of the words and he smiled, leaning to wrap his arms around Joonmyun’s shoulders.

Being so close caused a stirring in Joonmyun’s loins and it was only a matter of time before he was half hard. Sehun felt it and cleared his throat before he suggested that they go back to his apartment. Apparently his roommate was gone for the weekend, so they would be alone.

Joonmyun debated being petty by suggesting his apartment, knowing that his loud, obnoxious sex would keep Jongdae up all night.

It would serve that asshole right.

He decided against it because he knew Sehun wasn’t nearly as vengeful as himself and would feel bad. As a result, he agreed and they headed in the direction of Sehun’s apartment.

 

They were barely in the door when Sehun’s lips crashed onto Joonmyun’s, driving Joonmyun to walk backward into a wall.

At that point, he was already hard as a rock and tenting in his pants, so he was kind of glad the lights were off. Sure Sehun could feel it, but it was less embarrassing knowing that he couldn’t see how anxious Joonmyun was.

Against the wall with his legs spread, Sehun wedged his thigh between them, allowing Joonmyun to grind down onto it while he nipped at the pale column of Joonmyun’s neck.

He nearly came in his pants when he felt the telltale signs of Sehun’s bulge under his palm, his hand immediately moving to trace just how big the man was. Even with him being only half-hard, Sehun was proving to be bigger than all of his exs and the thought alone made Joonmyun’s heart slam in his chest.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since our second date. You’re so pretty,” Sehun breathed into his neck as his hands moved to remove Joonmyun’s clothes. His sweater was tugged over his head, his jeans were shoved down his legs with his underwear following soon after. The younger man wasted no time reaching a similar state of undress before he guided Joonmyun into his bedroom.

The moment Joonmyun’s back hit the bed, the libido he’d been surpressing for months came to the surface. He manuerved them until he was on top of Sehun, then he moved down, licking a trail down to the sparse bed of curls around Sehun’s large dick.

There was one lamp on in the entire room, but it was enough for Joonmyun to see what he needed. Just as he had been told, Sehun’s dick was thick and lengthy, boasting the best of both words. The fat head shone with pre-come and Sehun stared down at him with a lidded gaze while Joonmyun admired his dick.

Joonmyun admired his boyfriend’s dick once more before licked along the underside, then engulfed the head in his mouth, already feeling the delightful burning when he got half of it down his throat.

His throat was already encased around it and he could barely force himself to breathe through his nose as he bobbed his head with a practiced skill. What didn’t fit in his mouth and down his throat, was stroked with a spit slicked hand. 

"God...Joon-Joon," Sehun stammered with a heavy tongue.

He writhed on the bed, his back arching as he moved to thrust into the man’s mouth. Hands buried deep into Joonmyun’s hair then pulled at the roots each time he took as much as he could down his throat. The vibrations from Joonmyun's choked moans made Sehun want to scream.

One particular bob down sent a rush of fresh pre-come into Joonmyun's mouth, the salty liquid settling onto Joonmyun’s taste buds. Immediately after, Joonmyun felt himself leak stickiness on his own thighs. He was sure that he could come from sucking Joonmyun’s dick alone if he wanted to.

But he didn’t.

He wanted to come with Sehun’s dick fucking him open. With the guise of being a simple nerd dropped, Joonmyun spoke the words he was thinking. He’d come up for air after a particularly long time without it and the words came out rushed and slurred. Sehun understood them regardless and lifted Joonmyun’s head.

Half of his dick shined as well as Joonmyun’s lips, both wet with spit. The older man could tell Sehun was impressed by how much he’d been able to swallow down by the shocked look on his face.

“Wow I didn’t know you had such a mouth,” Sehun sighed, running his hand down Joonmyun’s face as he toyed with his swollen lips. Whether the man was talking about Joonmyun’s dick sucking skills or his dirty talk, it just pushed Joonmyun even closer to coming.

 

Sehun took a painstakingly long time preparing him and Joonmyun growled, thrusting against the four fingers that were buried inside of him. He got less aggressive however, when Sehun spread apart his fingers, effectively stretching him out further. His hips jerked and his dick rested on his stomach, adding the mess already there.

When he finally finished, he moved to settle between Joonmyun’s legs but the man sat up and pushed his chest.

“I’ve waited long enough. You’re not going to fuck me in missionary. I’m riding you.” Once again Sehun looked taken aback at Joonmyun’s boldness but let him do it, watching as Joonmyun blatantly ignored the condom and squirted lube into his palm, stroked Sehun one last time then lowered himself down.

The feeling of being so full overtook him and Joonmyun sunk down in silence until Sehun was buried to the hilt inside of him. He was too dazed to bounce, so Joonmyun swiveled his hips, rocking back and forth as he let out high pitched moans. His dick jerked with each movement, Sehun’s length pressing the sensitive spot inside of him with ease.

Sehun had intended to let Joonmyun do all the work but when the tight, warm, slick feeling of being so deep inside of the man washed over him, he couldn’t help but grip Joonmyun’s slim hips and thrust up.

At the initial movement from Sehun, Joonmyun’s eyes shot open and he let out a gasp, falling forward. The other man took the slight change in position to start thrusting forward into Joonmyun as the man held onto Sehun’s thighs, his nails digging into the milky skin.

“Fu-fuck, you’re too good. This is too go-go-good,” Joonmyun kept moving and Sehun decided to take the reigns again. He pulled out and positioned Joonmyun on his knees and just when the man whined at the empty feeling, he moved forward, sliding back inside. Immediately, Joonmyun gripped the sheets in front of him and bit his lip, feeling the man bottom him out with each thrust.

“Fuck me-me har-harder please,” Joonmyun begged, his eyes shiny with unshed tears as he pushed back against Sehun’s thrusts.

Sehun complied and drilled into the man, skin slapping against skin as his headboard bounced off the wall. Joonmyun’s face was buried in a pillow and he was drooling, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was how difficult walking was going to be the next morning and possibly for the next few days.

Just the thought of it, brought him to the edge and without even touching himself, he shuddered through his release, soiling the pillow underneath him. His hips dropped and his body went almost boneless as his Sehun continued to hit his prostate, his body thrumming with an undercurrent of arousal.

He knew that if Sehun kept it up, he could probably come again before the younger man came.

Without words, Sehun reached around Joonmyun’s thigh and stroked him with some the remnants of his release. He was hard again after a few thrusts and he keened with every stroke.

“Pl-please come in-inside of me. I wan-want to feel you,” Joonmyun stammered, barely able to comprehend how his body was still tingling from his previous orgasm yet he could also feel the makings of another in the pit of his stomach.

The moment Sehun let go of Joonmyun’s length and focused on fucking the man, feeling his own orgasm approaching, Joonmyun’s knees gave out on him. His second orgasm of the night blindsided him and once again, he closed around Sehun tightly, nearly refusing to let the man move from him.

He tried his best to move through it and eventually came, shooting load after load deep inside of the other man. When he was done and pulled out, come immediately followed, dripping down onto the bed sheets and Joonmyun’s already messy thighs.

Joonmyun could already feel the ache in his lower back, yet he found that he didn’t care. In fact, after he let Sehun recover, he was ready for another round.

 

“So you mean to tell me, you like big dicks?” Joonmyun nodded and sipped the tea Sehun made for him the next morning.

They’d been up most of the night and even though neither of them had nowhere important to be, Joonmyun realized that he had a few errands to run. As a thank you, he got up and made them breakfast with what he could find in the fridge. Sehun had heard the commotion and wandered into the kitchen, then brewed some tea.

Now here they were.

“Yes. I love big dicks.” There wasn’t a hint of shame in Joonmyun’s words as he spoke.

“So, was mine any good?” Sehun asked, though there was a smirk on his face because he already knew the answer. If the way Joonmyun had been crying out his name, grabbing the headboard and begging for him was any indicator.

Joonmyun knew the answer too and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. There were bright red marks decorating his neck and inner thighs, as well as his stomach and it was accurate to say that he wouldn’t be doing much walking due to the pain in his lower back.

But he was completely and utterly sated. He hadn't felt that way in a while, so he was elated.

Sehun felt bad about how rough he'd been and gave Joonmyun some aspirin. He then offered to run his errands for him. Joonmyun shook his head and shot the boy a wide grin instead.

His cheeks shone and sat down the glass mug.

“What about another round before I leave? I think missionary might be best though,” Sehun stared at Joonmyun in disbelief and when he was certain the man was serious, he hopped out his seat. He did, however, watch in amusement as Joonmyun rose slowly and walked back in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
